Team A
by Haze-Lucky3
Summary: Rose was in a top secruity prison for 3 years waiting for a sign her freedom was coming. And when it does she is brought back into the goverment missions with Team A the top team in the world. OOC/All Human
1. Prologue

_**Hey I don't own anything; it is all thanks to Richelle Mead that these amazing characters are here.**_

_**This story will be, Dimitri & Rose, Christian & Lissa. Mia, Eddie, Mason will be main parts. Adrian will come in. Tasha I don't like her at all so she may come in but she may not.**_

**Prologue**

"I going to jump" I said through the microphone concealed in the top of my ripped dress. As I ran at a full sprint across the roof of a building. Being chanced by three guys, who looked like they had been stepped out of a gym, full of muscles holding their strong hands with pressed fists.

"No Rose" shouted Dimitri's voice through the speaker in my ear making me wince at the volume. I almost chuckled at his predictable answer and alarmed tone.

"I got to Mars" I said using the names we should be using across the intercoms. I tripped but caught myself before my leg could fold in on me and hurtle me to the ground of the roof and start rolling towards my death at what would be an alarming rate.

I heard one of the guys snigger behind me but I was concentrating on the voice which was again filling my head. "What if I don't get there?" I smiled at this, he knew what I was asking him to do, and I knew he would if he died trying.

"Don't worry comrade I trust you" I said using a happy voice which didn't match my beating heart or adrenalin filled veins, and heightened senses.

"What if I don't?" he asked again but I could also hear his heavy breathing which meant he was already running. Already knowing the destination I would be jumping from since I would be doing this in true Rosemarie Hathaway style.

"You'll get there" I once again spend up as I heard the pounding feet of my pressures pick up pace thinking they could catch me. I jumped as I reached the end of the current roof I was one, landing moments later on another concert surface, I didn't take a second to catch my breath as I heard the heavy slams of the feet of the three men stop, which meant they had flowed me in my leap.

I was back on my feet from my crouch; I had fallen into to take the impact of the landing. In no more than a few seconds, already back to my full sprit seeing my destination in the near sight. "I going to jump, ready mars" I heard a scoff through the speaker in my ear, but I could also hear his breath take up another notch which showed me he had once again sped up.

I took the last two running steps, I was on the last roof of the road nowhere else to jump to so as I pushed off my back leg. I was falling through the air; I flipped in the air ripping my gun from its holder under the skirt of my ripped dress. Steadying it with both of my hands, I smirked up at the three men who now stood in a prefect line at the top of the building watching me hurl to the ground. I winked at them, and pulled my trigger. The first fell down as a groan of pain echoed in the air. The other two raised their guns aiming them at me, but before they had a chance to think I pulled the trigger twice again watching them fall to the ground with the looks of surprise and confusion in the eyes. And the twisted smiles of pain on their pink faces.

Just as the last scream of pain left the vibrating air I landed into a pair of strong and hard arms. And we both landed to the ground. I quickly got off my catcher looking around for any danger. Once I had established that we were safe. I turned to Dimitri with a smirk, he was glaring at me still breathing heavy, the cut he had enquired earlier from the fight with the targets number two was still letting a slow steam of blood run down the side of his prefect face, but to me it just made him seem more strong and sexy.

"Are you insane?" he spat at me, sounding angry and if I didn't know any better I would have cringed away in fright that he would swing at me with a fist. "Have you lost your mind" he shouted again throwing his arms in annoyance. If this had been a different situation I would have laughed at how he looked but I knew how worried he had been for me. "You could have died. What if I hadn't got here"

I closed my eyes for a second taking a deep breath. "Do you love me?" I shouted over his endless shouting. He fell silent and I opened my eyes, he was looking at me as if I had just asked him to shot me with my own gun, which was still lying between us in the five metre space that was between us now.

"Of course I love you. You really have gone in insane to think I don't" he said his eyes melting into their usual chocolate orbs.

"Then shut the fuck up and kiss me" he didn't need tell twice, he closed the distance in two powerful strides and pressed his lips to mine. I rapped my arms round his neck as his circled my waist holding me to his well-defined and sculptured body.

"Hey, Mars, Venues if you two love birds are quite finished its Pluto." Dimitri pulled back from my lips rolling his eyes, but his arms didn't leave my waist. "What Eddie?" said Dimitri sounding like he was about to rip his speaker out. "Meeting point, 6 minutes. Jupiter and Mercury already on their way." Dimitri rolled his eyes once more, moving away from me to scoop up my gun and tossing it to me in the same movement. I caught it, without fault. Dimitri kissed me again on the lips quickly before going off out of one end of the road. I turned and started to walk calmly the other. "Rose blow the car" I closed my eyes as I walked remembering the nice Lamborghini that I had been driving earlier. "But Chris it was such a nice car" I heard all of Dimitri, Mason and Eddie chuckle. But Chris just said again "Blow the car" I sighed and brought button from the holder my gun had been in and pressed the top.

Somewhere in Moscow the nicest car I had ever driven would be going up in flames and smoke as I walked, no doubt with a smirking Christian stood next to it. "Good girl" I rolled my eyes scoffed and again the chuckles of the other members of the team filled my ears as Eddie and Mason came into view at the dock each in separate lines to board the boat, and Chris turned the opposite corner of the building I was turning, and winked before heading to the furthest left line of people.

"See you in England" said Mason, and I saw Eddie press something in his jacket pocket and are speakers and microphones switched off. I looked round quickly seeing a pair of sweat pants and strap top on a washing line nearby. I walked over calmly snatching them before disappearing into a darkened alley quickly changing out of the ripped and blood stained dress into the stole clothes. Then walked out to join my own line of people wait for taxis, which would take me to the airport and the plane which would be taking me to England. I felt my hand be squeezed, as Dimitri walked past to go into the private dock area where he would be taking a power boat supplied by the British Government.


	2. Chapter 1

**3 and half years later…**

I sat in my cell; I was in a Russian Maximum security prison. Four grey walls made of 3ft think stone, an unclean stone floor, with stains of blood to cigarette ash spread across. The other side of the small room sat two guys both 6ft at least big muscles tattoos, and shaven heads. I stared at the left one since he was the one I was currently concentrating on. I flexed my hand which wasn't holding my cards, trying not to break my mask, the other guy had just folded and now I was waiting to see what this guy would do.

He was about to open his mouth when the speaker in the far top corner of the small room crackled. And a Russian guard's voice came through. Telling us it was our turn to go stand outside for around ten minutes. I turned my cards face up on the table, showing the guy my ace and king, anger twisted his face. And I picked up the last cigarette any of us had which was what we had been playing for. I slipped it in to my orange trouser pocket. I jerk my head whilst standing up and both men obeyed me at once like to lost puppies.

A guard unlocked are door; he must have been new because his hand was slight shaking as he did so. And behind him stood one of the senior guards with his guy pointing directly at my heart so when the door opened all he had to do was pull the trigger and I would be falling to the fall dead or so he hoped anyway.

We were marched to the courtyard were ten guards with different types of guns stood. I nodded my head towards one of the picnic benches and the two guys once again sat down without complete. Being I was the only girl in this prison it gave the guards and other prisoners the right thought that I was not a girl any of them wanted to mess with. I climbed up onto the table so I was stand with my feet up on the seating part. I pulled out the cigarette I had one clicking my fingers at one of the guys, I hadn't bothered to learn my cellmates names in the three years I had been here, they were both of Russian born and being American I could only just understand the guards never mind two guys who grumbled.

But he understood my action and angrily got out a lighter, passing it into my outstretched hand. I lighted up whilst glancing analysing each guard at a time. There was three seniors who would be harder to take down in a fight but also to cocky for their own good, failing to ware there protective clothing. And were wearing simply black trouser, and a top. Much like our prison uniform orange trousers and grey work out top. One, was married because he had a golden band placed on his finger happily married by the way his hand fisted around the band as if doing so he was safe guarding it, keeping his wife safe.

The next two I looked at were friends, both around the same age as me, twenty one. One was taller than the other, and by the way they joked around whilst meant to be watching guard on me and my fellow prisoners, that they had been friends for a while. They allowed only three cells out at a time which meant there was only around ten of out here, a guard to every prisoner. Stood on his own, was another slight older guard but he was a senior, a guard who had worked here more than three years. He was tall strong, and his body was well hot and he staring his gaze unweathering at me, I blinked quickly un sure if what I thought I saw was true, I thought I saw him smirk and wink at me but I knew it couldn't be true, but before I could get another look, he turned his face to look at another set of prisoners.

I shook myself, being in this sort of prison for so many years can start to send you crazy. I resumed my analysing of the other guards. The next three I looked at were new recruits, were full body protection, bullet proof vest in place, gripping their guns tightly stood close together still scared shitless by what the teachers at the guardian academy had no doubt taught them. And the last one was the guard in charge stood without a gun or bullet proof anything just stood arms crossed watching every prisoner closely.

I looked towards the oversized clock which hung on the wall of the building tell me we had around eight minutes left. I slipped down so I was sat on the bench instead; I took another drag on the cigarette before passing it to my cell mate who sat next to me. He took a hungry drag and passed it on to the next, while I looked round at the rest of the prisoners. They were the same as usual, cell six ours, five and seven.

A shout of Russian I didn't understand rang out, and I snapped my head to the commotion. To see two of the prisoners had entered into a fight. I looked up to see that my two cell mates were edging to get in on the action and I almost laughed at their excited childlike faces. The siren sounded which meant because of the fight which was being broken up by threating guards, we were going in earlier. I chucked the cigarette at the head guard with a smile; he just glared at me a muscle in his jaw jumping.

Once we were again locked in our cell, both the guys sat back down round the table whilst I lay on my bunk staring at the ceiling. Less than a few minutes later the lock on the door clicked meaning on of the guards had entered the combination. And a Russian voice bark in the cell "Hathaway, гость" I could understand this as visitor since I had learned things over the three years I had been here, but I personal had never had a visitor not even a phone call not that I was surprised. I was an ex-government agent who was in jail for killing nine Russian guys.

But I rolled out of my bunk which was at the top, landing squarely on my feet. It was one of the seniors, who didn't show emotion he cuffed me, even though if I wanted to get out of his hold I would find easy enough with or without the cuffs. He led me through many corridors which I memorised for later references. The guard brought me into a room were only a two chairs and a table were. And a lady I didn't know sat the side closest to where we were I was being brought in to the room. The guard dragged me the length of the room, bringing about the chair the other side of the table so I was more than arm's length away from her.

He roughly pushed me down into the chair, before taking a step back and turning to look at the lady as I did the same. She can't have been much older than me, she had blonde hair, jade green eyes and all I could say she was overall pretty. I felt ugly and self-conscious for the first time in the three years, because being the only girl around made your forget about make yourself look nice you had no one to be judge against. But this lady was wearing makeup and her hair was prefect. My skin was cleaner, my eye was bruised for a fight I had got into, and the guys in here really don't mind hitting a girl. My lip was still healing for being spilt in a different fight; my hair was up in a ponytail uncared for.

"Un cuff her, and stand outside the room please" said the lady looking up at the guard who was holding his gun. "But madam, do you think that is a good idea." I felt my eyes widened they could speak English, why was I having to guess what they talking about for three years. "Yes" was all she said nodding towards me, the guy came over reached me out of my seat making me wince and a tear form in my eye as he pulled on my shoulder which had be dislocated the week before in yet another fight, this prison was not known for the care of its prisoners so I had to put it back in myself, and obviously I had not done it successful enough. He wasn't fazed by my change in facial expression he just undid the cuffs pushing me back down. I did rub my wrist like they did in the movies, I grabbed the end of the table and pulled myself closer so the chair was once again in its originally position. The guard gave the lady a pointed look but she shook her head and nodded towards the door, signifying he should leave.

Before shutting the door the guard gave me a pointed look which told me he would be watching and listening. I glanced up at the camera in the corner of the room, giving a lazy salute and shooting it the middle finger before looking back at the lady opposite me. "So you going to tell me who you are and why you're here?" I said resting my arms on the table. She smiled and rapped both manicured hands around the plastic cup in front of here. I curled my dirty, scab full and bleeding hands into fists not liking the contrast between them. "So you're Rose Hathaway" I nodded leaning back, putting my bare feet on the chair bringing my knees up to my chin. "And you are?" she smiled again looking me over. "I am Vasilisa Dragomir, but most people call me Lissa" I nodded telling her to continue. "I am the medical member of the English government more importantly Team A. But I have been sent to make sure that you are mentally sound to stay in a cell with other prisoners." I almost grimaced as she said the name of my old team, before I was caught for killing nine men and thrown in here, but I managed to keep my face straight.

"What your favourite song Rose?" she asked which caught my attention, I looked into her eyes for a long moment as she stared right back and a smile spread across my face as I noticed her blinking, which meant she had a contact in telling her what to say, do and other information that Team A was feeding her. "Well I would have to say Super Bass" she smiled and nodded. After a few more question she told them that I was perfectly fine to stay in my current cell and I was taken back there. To two curious looking guys, I smiled and winked at both of them and they shook their head not understanding its meaning but they would soon.

By the time we were back form dinner, the sun had gone down. And the speaker once again crackled but this time instead of a Russian voice coming through music started. And as the voice of Nicky Minaj started I heard a shout and a bang. I started to sing with the song still lying in my bunk, I could almost imagine Eddie pressing buttons on his laptop opening as many cells door as he could. Just as the first chorus finished I heard the door of our cell click. "Show time boys" I was surprised when both looked up and smiled at me "We going to be free" said one in almost perfect English and I nodded, I didn't know what the two were in here for but I didn't care they were like my friends and I was going to get them out.

But before we could get out the song changed and Jessie jay do it like a dude came one. And I looked to the camera which was next to the speaker in the room and rolled my eyes knowing Eddie would watching. "Right keep close follow me" both guys nodded and I walked out into the corridor. Were it was just one big fight. It was easy to get to the first door and it clicked open just as we reached it, and we all ran through. The next corridor we had to fight through, the guards had started to arrive, since now every cell member was out fight in the corridors. One of the Guards grabbed the back of my top, and I span round kicking him in the stomach, making him drop me, one of my cell mates pouted and hit the guard on the top of his head with one of his giant fist. I smiled at him as the other cell mate grabbed my hand and started to pull towards the next door, once again Eddie didn't disappoint to open it right on time. But the song was drawing to an end and we needed to get to the right point by the time it finished. When we were half way through the corridor, one of my worst enemies in the prison stepped out of his cell and lunged right at me, knocking me off course and my hand jerked out of one of my cell mates strong hold making the arm dislocate complete all over again, but I forgot about it concentrated on the fight. MY two friends were no help to me being they were in their own fights, I managed to kick the guy in the stomach and hit him in face but I am sure I looked a lot worse and had more damage.

But then I was surprised when another of my enemies in the prison grabbed the guy and started his own fight with him instead. I stared in confusion at the two people that hated me the most in this place fighting before I heard the last chorus start, I tapped one of my friends on his back and he grabbed the other, they dodged out the way of their attackers following me again down the corridor. When the door was opened it was to find the corridor empty, all the cell mates for these cells must have ventured down the stairs which came off this corridor. But I almost halted when I saw one guard the one for this afternoon in the court yard. "Hey Beautiful" said the voice I had missed for three years, I stared open mouthed at Dimitri Belikov. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him for coming or slap him for not coming earlier. But I could do any since I still had a dislocated shoulder and the door behind us didn't sound like it would stand much longer. "Eddie says we got to get moving" said Dimitri looking a little sad when he tapped his ear, telling me he could speak with Eddie. I am guess he was sad because he would have thought I would jump into his arms and kiss him, but I hadn't seen him in three years, people can change in that amount of time, hell he could have a new girl for all I knew so I was going to risk being wrong.

He turned and the door behind him opened and we all ran through, I caught up with him so we were running at equal I knew he was doing this on propose because he is the fastest runner I knew and if he was running at full strength I wouldn't have a chance in hell to catch up with him. I knew that my two other cell mates were still behind us and I was surprised how they found it easy to keep up with us, but I guess I was injured. "Why the giants here?" asked Dimitri sounding like we were taking a slow stroll through the park, not running from the angry prisoners and guards. "There my friends" I said skidding to turn the corner. Dimitri jumped against the door and it broke open just as a bang sounded and the floor disappeared I looked down into the hole, to see the smiling faces or Chris and Mason. "Miss us" said Mason with a smirk, I shook my head but I could help my smile. Dimitri and I let my cell mates go down first then followed.

We ran down the swear, and I saw Mason light a charge which would blow up the storage room we had used to escape from. As we were running I felt the warm strong hand of Dimitri close round mine, and link are fingers together squeezing my hand tightly. Another bang of an explosion sounded which told us the charge had done what we needed it to. The we were out in the night air running towards the open back of a van. There was no seat in the back so we all sat on the floor, Dimitri, Mason and Chris with their backs against one wall and I had somehow managed to get in-between Dimitri not that I cared and nor did he. And then my two friends were sat opposite us both breath heavy. The van came to a halt and the doors opened and Lissa and Eddie were stood there. Lissa quickly came in and kneeled in front of me, jerking my arm making me scream.

After a few painful minutes when Dimitri was whispering calming words in Russian in my ear my amr was back in place and Eddie and Lissa were sat in the van with us. "So who are you?" asked Chris looking at my friends. "I am Carlos and this is Marcus" said one and I felt my eyes widened "Why didn't you tell me you could speak English" the one who was called Marcus chuckled "it was fun to watch you try and work out what we were saying" I just rolled my eyes and I felt Dimitri chuckled against my hair and wrap his arms round my waist bring me closers so my back was flush against his chest. "God of missed you" he whispered kissing my now back in place shoulder.


End file.
